naruto devileye style
by kyuubikitsune1
Summary: i add myself into naruto rated:m...for language and mild gore


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so im not sure if its good leave a review if you think i should continue it, please no mean comments**

(''_underline_ italics'')=telepathy convos

(''_italics'')=thoughts_

**like i said tell me if you think i shoul**d continue it and if you have any advice to make it better thanks :)

[chapter.1 ]  
A confident,young girl was in a forest heading towards the village hidden in the leaves with her three partners she had blood red eyes w/a dark purple slit, blood red hair with purple highlights, three whisker marks on each cheek and she had the kanji for ''love'' on her chest, she wore a red crop tank top that said BADASS in front and showed her six pack, black booty shorts with a spiked belt, red and black hightop nikes, silver skull earrings and a matching necklace, also she had a pair of red ''beats by:dre'' headphones on her neck and a red skull bellybutton pierce. now for her partners on her neck was a small fox and wolf,the fox had a black body and twelve black tails with white at the end he also had blood red eyes with a black slit,and the wolf had a white body and fourteen white tails with black at the end and black on his paws and ears he also had intelligent purple eyes,and wraped around her waist was a silver scaled dragon with red claws and spikes he had the same eyes as the girl with sixteen silver tails tiped with red.  
''are you sure this is the village you want xina?''asked the fox,his voice more of a deep snarl.  
''yes you have to make sure this is the right village.''said the wolf a equally deep growl  
''yes i am sure about this,there is no need to worry chaos and killua''i said  
''i see and agree with your desison my little kit.''said chaos rubbing his face on my neck  
''yes i as well pup.''said killua doing the same  
''im not a little kid anymore''i said emolessly while they chuckled  
i looked to see if eclipse had anything to say but he was dead asleep.  
''LAZYASS!''said chaos  
''yeah this dumbass is to tired for his own good his wings are going to waste.''said killua  
''yeah your both right,hey were almost there.''i said  
as i got close i could see some guards at the gate i walked forward.  
''WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE!''said one of the guards with a coyote mask  
''i am xina devileye i am not here to cause harm i only wish to talk to your hokage.''i staited calmly even though on the inside i wanted to punch his face in(rude ass bitch -_-) he came close, now eclipse was awake and growling with killua and chaos.  
''shhh its okay guys.'' i said to calm them down  
''WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!''he screched  
''*GRRRR* THEY ARE NOT THINGS NOW I WARN YOU INSULT THEM AND YOU WILL DEAL WITH ME!''i said with a good amount of killer intent and he looked so scared i thought he was gonna die.  
''y..y..yes miss i..i..i understand.''he replied scaredly  
''good now like i said i mean no harm i only want to talk to the hokage can we go.''i said calmly  
''y..y..yes ill take y..you f..f..follow m..m..me.''he stuttered  
''now now stop stuttering im not going to hurt you.''i said calmly and smoothly  
''yes mam''he replied  
''heyy dont call me mam or miss it makes me feel old and im only thirteen.''i said annoyed  
''WHAT YOUR ONLY THERTEEN BUT YOUR THE SCARIEST PERSON I EVER MET!''he screched  
''dose this face look scary.''i said cutely and made my puppy face that noone can resist  
''oh god your adorable!''he yelled pinching my cheeks saying so cute over and over again  
''wet gwoh(let go)''i said annoyed as chaos,killua and eclipse growled ready to pounce and rip him to shreads.  
''oh..haha sorry well here we are.''he replied leting my cheeks go.  
it was a big building inside a mountain with four faces i guess the other hokages,i thought while walking inside.  
''COYOTE WHO IS THIS GIRL YOU BROGHT HERE!''yelled someone in a lynx mask  
''she means no harm she only wants to speak with hokage-sama''said coyote  
''i see very well...wait HOW COULD YOU ALLOW HER TO BRING THOSE THINGS IN HERE!''he staited calmly then screeched pointing at eclipse,killua and chaos,and i was close to loseing it.  
''FIRST OF ALL KITTY SOFT PAWS THEY ARENT THINGS THEY ARE MY FREINDS AND I SWERE TO FUCKING GOD IF ONE MORE PERSON CALLS THEM THINGS I WILL FUCKING LOSE IT AND I WILL SEND THEIR SOUL TO THE DEEPS OF HELL!''i scremed with alot of killer intent while chaos,killua and eclipse tried to calm me down while the shinobi were on the floor crying,even though i screamed with a emotionless face they were scared shitless.  
''now take me to hokage-sama NOW!''i said still emotionless and pissed  
''hai right away.''said lynx running up some stairs as i followed while the rest were on the floor still scared.  
~five minetes later~  
we were standing outside of the hokages office.  
~KNOCK KNOCK~  
''who is it.''said hokage-sama  
''it is me lynx i have someone here to see you.''said lynx  
''very well send them in.''he said  
lynx opens the door and i walk in and see a old man on a desk  
''ahh hello and who may you be.''he said/asked  
''hokage-sama these are personal matters so can you dismiss the hidden anbu.''i said emolessly and he looked some what surprised.  
~hokage's pov~  
i see this young girl walk in and i ask who she might be and i was surprized bye her response  
''hokage-sama these are personal matters so can you dismiss the hidden anbu.''was all she said emotionlessly i might add i shall see what she wants.  
~end of pov~  
''as you wish anbu you are dismissed.''he said to them all as they came out from hiding.  
''YES HOKAGE-SAMA!''they said in unsion as they left.  
''eclipse,chaos and killua how about you sit on the couch while i talk.''i said as i sat in a chair nere hokage-sama.  
''alright.'' they said in unsion as they went to the couch.  
''umm what are they?''hokage-sama asked  
''ill explain later.''i said  
''alright what did you want to talk about?''he asked  
''ohh..i wanted to ask if i can stay here in this village and go to the acadamy here if you dont mind.''i asked emolessly  
''and is that all?''he asked  
''no.. i wanted to talk about orouchimaru.''i staited seriousely  
''and what about him.''he asked  
''i have some infomation stateing he is planing a attack on this village soon maybe within the year and about some of the forbiddin jutsus he created.''i replied while throwing a scroll with the info at him  
''and how did you get this?''he asked raiseing a brow while looking at it  
''lets just say i know some of his servents.''i replied  
''ahh i see i will tell the anbu soon.''he said  
''soo can i stay and join the acadamy if you want you can call someone to test me.''i said  
''first i need your name,age,date of birth and explain who they are and what they are.''he said pointing at me and my partners.  
'' whatever... i am xina devileye,thirteen yrs and dob is december 8.''i said  
''okay xina and them.''he said pointing at my partners  
''*glare* they are my partners and my demons chaos the twelve tailed fox,killua the fourteen tailed wolf and eclipse the sixteen tailed dragon.''i said while he was in shock  
''three beasts thats impossible you would have died.'' he said surprized  
''well im alive, now do i get to stay and go to the acadamy.''i said  
''yes but first lets test your skills ill call someone.''he replied  
''LYNX!''he called  
''yes hokage-sama''he replied at the door  
''go get kakashi to test this girl.''he replied  
''yes right away hokage-sama''he replied  
~two hours later~  
''fucktard is late.''i mumbled while petting chaos and killua, eclipse was asleep  
''did u say something''asked hokage-sama  
~POOF!~  
''you called hokage-sama.''asked kakashi  
''yes your late and i need you to test the skills of this newcomer.''he said  
he looks at me and you can see the fear in his showing eye i was going to laugh so hard but kept my emoless face  
''ahhh..sup fucktard long time no see and you still have those icha icha books you old pervert.''i said as he looked at me scared  
''AHHH HELL NO I AM NOT TESTING THAT DEMON LAST TIME WE SPARRED ONLY WITH TIAJUTSU I COULDENT WALK FOR A WEEK!''he yelled backing away  
''you two have met befour please explain how and go test her kakashi now.''said hokakge-sama  
''remember that mission i took two years ago well when i was comeing back i saw a young girl laying on a fox with a wolf and dragon i walked to see what she was doing there but the wolf woke and came after me then she woke up and stopped him...~ten minetes later~and thats how i met her.''he said finishing the story as chaos,eclipse and killua woke up  
''i see but your still going to test her.''replied hokage-sama  
''wai..WHAT..fine but if i die its on your head.''said kakashi  
''hmm...this is gonna be fun ''i said with an emoless face  
''ohh god have mercy on my soul''cried kakashi  
~ten minutes later~  
''alright kaka-baka ill take you down with two shots''i said emoless as hokage-sama,my demons and anbu whatched and placed bets  
i just stood there with my arms crossed and him in a alert stance so i pulled up my hand and calmly said ~WIND RELEASE:DRILLING AIR BULLET~and sand came out my hands in small pellet like shots,i really dont have to say words or do hand signs but i felt like saying it  
as it got kakashi's leg but he then did a swiching jutsu but i smelled his blood in a tree as i then turned and said ~FIRE STYLE:DRAGON VORTEX~as a fire strem came out my mouth in the shape of a dragon and hit kakashi wraped around the tree and died away then he fell down the tree knocked out and blackened from burns.  
''yeah like i said two shots.''i said as the jaws of hokage-sama and the anbu hit the ground and chaos,eclipse and killua laughed like crazy  
''y..yo..you defeated him in two shots impossible.''said hokage  
''well i did it so its possible so acadamy, yes?.''i said  
''yes you go tomarrow ill tell iruka.''he said  
''...''i said nothing as me and and my partners disappered in a ball of fire  
~in the forest~  
''so guys im in the acadamy so were making a big entrance.''i said to my partners as they grew to the size of a ponies and i jumped on killua's back.  
''yeah how about we throw a banner that explodes with fireworks and has your name and awsomest person youll ever meet then we show up in a fire ball.''said killua excited  
''actully i like that idea lets do it.''said chaos excited as well  
''i agree with it''said eclipse sleepily  
''yeah lets do that now ill poof up our house from the demon demension''i said as out of nowhere popped out a big mansion  
it was a fourteen story mansion it was all white with red doors and windows and had three statues in front of a wolf,fox and dragon and more beautiful inside when you open the door there are two staircases when you keep walking you see a big beautiful kicthen with two big friges and a big glass table then to the left of that theres red double doors you open it and you see the living room with a fourteen foot tv and black leather couches with fur pillows that have either a fox,wolf or dragon then there are four white chairs that hang from the roof that have black fur inside then on the other side of the room theres a door leading to the theater room and when you walk up stairs to the left are fourteen foot red double doors and to the right are five rooms two rooms on each side and one at the end, one room to the left is a guest room the other is a red door that says chaos on it thats chaoses room on the left are two doors the white and black one is killuas room and a silver and red door thats eclipses room,and at the end of the hall double doors in red that says XINA on the front in black graffiti with silver skulls and purple roses when you open the door you see a 10x8 king bed with purple,red and black fur blankets and pillows that all had dragons,foxes or wolves on them and on the wall was a fourteen foot tv and and the same couches as in the living room and the ones that hang from the roof and at the wall behind the bed you see small stairs leading up to large windows near the roof that rounds outwards like a dome with black and purple curtains and on the window sill theres like a cut out as round as the dome with a matress in it and some red,black,purple and silver pillows if u want to relax there and on the other side of the room you see a desk with a laptop,lots of large beanbag chairs, and two HUMOUNGUS closets one for clothes and one for shoes,hats and acsesseries the clothes one is filled with shorts,crop tops,hoodies,spiked belts and more diffrent kind of clothes and in the shoes one it has jordans,adidos,nikes,converse...etc each of all colors and hats of all colors and earrings,bellybutton pierces and necklaces and headphones of all colors and at the other side of the hall was the game room with a fifteen foot tv and game systems like playstation2&3,wii and xbox 360 and on the wall are shelves with lots of videogames and the bathrooms had a big jacuze bath tubs and giant glass showers with shower heads everywhere inside were atleast 500 rooms each with some thing diffrent inside,and outside is a pool,vollyballcourt,basketball court and motercycle race track with dirt ramps all together i had 100 acres of land but used 60 of it the rest for the hellhounds and hunters(type of demons)that gaurd my house but noone can see it because i put a large barrier so its invisible and noone can enter with out my permission.  
''ahh i really missed this place.''i said as i went to shower  
''yeah so did we.''they said in unsion  
''im gonna go shower then ill make some thing to eat.''i said then i smelled something gross  
''ewww is that you guys after i shower your getting in cause you guys smell like shit''i said as i cover my nose  
''we dont smell''they said in unsion but thought other wise as they smelled them selves  
''ok maybe we do so hurry.''said chaos  
~fifteen minutes~  
i came out in blue fur shorts and a blue crop top that had a black wolf on it while drying my hair.  
''come on guys bath now.''i said as they ran and jumped into the hot bath water  
''guys you forgot your collars.''i said as i took their leather collars  
''why do you put collars on us like pets.''said chaos as i put strawberry soap on him he likes my soap  
''because i dont want people to know your demons remember lastime people found out you guys were demons and attacked you guys.''i said as i finished on him and went to killua as chaos went to take the soap off in the shower  
''yeah i remember you ripped them to shreds.'' said killua laughed as i put lavender soap on him  
''exactly i killed them.''i said as i finished on killua and went to eclipse as killua went to take the soap off  
''yeah there was lots of blood on me cause i tried to stop you.''said eclipse as i put watermelon soap on him  
''well wasent my fault some guts landed on you.''i said as i finished and went to put the blowdryer on as he went to get the soap off.  
both killua and chaos came and went under the giant blowdryer then eclipse came and got under it.  
~five minutes later~  
we were down stairs in the kicthen decideing what to make  
''im going to make some thing healthy cause you guys are geting chunkey.''i said as i got ingredients for my famouse tomato raliche  
''WE ARE NOT FAT!''they said in unsion  
''riiiight whatever you say.''i said sarcasticly  
i got ground beef,chiken,rice,baisal,tomatos and pepper,first i cooked the rice then washed the blood off the meat and cut it in pieces,then cut the baisal and tomatos and then mixed it all together with the raw meat and cooked rice then i bit my wrist and poured some of my blood on it because they like it like that  
''here guys whata ya think.''i said as i put the food on the table and they started eating  
''ITS SO GOOD!''they yelled in unsion as started eating  
~five minutes later~  
''uhh..soo full but sooo good.''we all said in unsion  
''uhh lets go up stairs.''i said as i poofed my self and the others to my bed  
''im gonna watch tv good night guys.''i said as i turned the lights off and put the tv on  
''ohh no your not we dont care if your an insomniac we havent done anything for 2 weeks now we will force you to sleep''they said in unsion as my eyes started to droop  
''basterds cant even wait until i lay down''i said as i layed down and turned the tv off  
''good night kit/pup.''they said in unsion as they layed near me  
''whatever''i said as i fell asleep  
chaoses head was in my neck,killua and eclipse were on my stomach and since my ears and tails were out i wrapped my fourteen tails around them as we sleepted(yes i have ears and tails ill explain later)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**well thanks to anyone who read it **

naruto:make her continue please

kyuubikitsune1:they'll tell me if i should or not idiot

naruto:im not an idiot

kyuubikitsune1:suuurrreee

naruto:bitch *tackle*

kyuubikitsune1: uh buh bye :P *puts naruto in headlock*

naruto:reveiwwwww and help


End file.
